No No Angry, Please!
by fnineteenth
Summary: "A- aku ingin bermain.. tapi Sehunnie marah.. a- aku tak ingin bermain lagi kalau itu membuat Se- sehunnie marah..." [SeBaek] [Oneshoot] [Fluffy]


**No No Angry, Please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghela kecil, Sehun menatap datar kamar bercat dinding pastel yang sudah kosong ditinggal si pemilik. Gelas di genggaman berisi susu hangat yang baru saja ia seduh Sehun letakkan begitu saja di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas ke arah luar melalui jendela yang berembun, memberi tahu Sehun ke arah mana langkah besarnya harus ia bawa.

"Sedang apa disini?" pertanyaannya sukses menyentak lelaki kecil yang berjongkok enam langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Menoleh, rambut hitam halusnya bergerak lembut mengikuti gerak kepalanya, membuat Sehun terkesima juga dengan senyumnya yang kian mengembang sesaat setelah sipit indah itu berhasil menangkap figur Sehun disana.

"Sehunnie!" Baekhyun bangkit, "lihat lihat! Aku yang membuatnya!" lalu menunjuk antusias sesuatu di bawahnya. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun, menemukan beberapa boneka salju kecil yang berderet seolah sedang berbaris. "Yang paling besar namanya snowy, lalu di sampingnya icy, whity, dan yang paling kecil itu coldy" ia tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya hanya tinggal segaris sementara Sehun tetap diam saja menatapnya datar. Langkahnya ia bawa mendekat, meraih lengan Baekhyun saat ia tepat berada di depan anak itu lalu menarik tubuhnya pelan, membuat Baekhyun memberi tatapan heran tak mengerti.

"E-eehh, mau kemana?" langkahnya Baekhyun tahan otomatis membuat Sehun berbalik padanya. "Masuk" dan jawaban singkat Sehun langsung memudarkan senyum di bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Tidak mau" Baekhyun menolak, mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun namun gagal, "aku mau bermain Sehunnie," ia mulai merengek, menghentak kaki kecilnya sekali dua kali dan Sehun sudah menghela lagi.

"Udaranya dingin, Baek" Sehun menarik lagi lengan Baekhyun namun anak itu malah berjongkok di bawahnya "kau bahkan tidak memakai baju yang tebal," Baekhyun merengut, "tidak mauuu" tangannya yang Sehun genggam ia tarik-tarik minta untuk dilepaskan. "Dan kau baru sembuh dari demammu, ingat?" Baekhyun sudah menggeleng rusuh, rewel mengatakan "tidak mauu tidak maauu" dari bibir tipisnya yang kini merengut sedih.

"Baekhyunee..." Sehun membujuk dan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan wajah memelasnya, "kau tidak kuat udara dingin". "Tapi ini salju pertama" Baekhyun menyanggah, "a- aku ingin bermain,". Sehun mendesah lelah, mengamati Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu, anak itu bahkan sudah hampir menangis. "Aku ingin bermain Sehunniee, _pleasee_..." lalu dengan itu Sehun melepas genggamannya, membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik lengannya lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Jadi kau tetap ingin bermain disini?" nada suaranya yang dingin membuat Baekhyun enggan menatap Sehun. "Kau tetap ingin bermain dan mengabaikan perkataanku, begitu?" tetap tidak ada respon berarti dari Baekhyun dan Sehun memilih untuk mengalah. "Baiklah" langkahnya Sehun bawa menjauh, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok dan diam-diam mulai terisak kecil di balik kepalanya yang menunduk.

.

Baekhyun masih pada posisinya yang sama saat Sehun kembali kesana. Di lengannya sudah menggantung jaket tebal milik Baekhyun, juga sarung tangan beserta syal nya. "Kau bilang ingin bermain," suara Sehun kembali menyentak Baekhyun, membuatnya tak sadar mendongakkan kepala dan memamerkan mata serta hidung kecilnya yang memerah juga berair. Bibir tipisnya bergetar dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Lalu mengapa menangis hm?" Sehun ikut berjongkok di depannya. Baekhyun yang sudah menyurukkan kepalanya di balik kedua lengan yang ia lipat diam saja, memancing Sehun tersenyum geli dan menyentuh pipi tembamnya dengan ujung telunjuk, "hey"

"Se- sehunnie marah," cicit Baekhyun kecil sekali hingga Sehun harus mencondongkan wajahnya makin dekat. "A- aku ingin bermain.. tapi Sehunnie marah.. a- aku tak ingin bermain lagi kalau itu membuat Se- sehunnie marah..." ungkapnya polos, membuat Sehun yang mendengar tersenyum puas . "Siapa bilang aku marah?" rambut Baekhyun yang halus Sehun usap penuh sayang "kemari,"

Baekhyun membiarkan saja Sehun yang kini mengangkat kepalanya mendongak, telapak besar Sehun menangkup pipi tembamnya yang memerah akibat udara dingin. Jempolnya Sehun gerakkan menyeka air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Nakal" ejeknya, perlahan meraih kedua telapak kecil Baekhyun untuk ia gosok dan ia tiup dengan nafas hangatnya, lalu satu-satu ia pasangkan sarung tangan. Baekhyun diam mengamati, sipitnya mencuri-curi lirikan pada Sehun yang kini melingkarkan syal di lehernya, "Sehunnie tidak marah?" tanyanya ragu, membiarkan Sehun yang kini menuntunnya kembali berdiri. "Menurutmu aku marah?" Baekhyun merengut, menyingkirkan butir-butir salju yang jatuh di atas sepatunya "Sehunnie terlihat marah" cicitnya sedih.

Sehun diam, tangannya cekatan menarik tinggi resleting jaket yang ia kenakan pada Baekhyun. "Aku marah," jawabnya membuat bibir tipis Baekhyun semakin melengkung sedih "kau keluar di udara dingin seperti ini tanpa baju hangatmu, tentu aku marah" pipi tembam Baekhyun kembali Sehun tangkup sambil menekannya pelan, membuat bibir Baekhyun maju ke depan lalu ia terkekeh sebelum mencuri satu kecupan singkat disana. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah hangat, apa Sehunnie masih marah juga?" bulu mata lentiknya berkedip-kedip mengikuti gerak matanya yang menatap Sehun.

"Kau mau aku marah atau tidak marah?" tanya Sehun main-main. "Tidak marah" Baekhyun mencebik, "Sehunnie menyebalkan kalau marah" gerutunya dan Sehun yang gemas sudah menggigit ujung hidung anak itu hingga sedikit memerah. " _Then, you get what you want, bab_ y" telinga Baekhyun yang memerah Sehun tutup dengan tangannya agar hangat sedang anak itu sudah mulai melonjak di tempatnya berdiri. "Benar? Sehunnie tidak marah?" sipitnya berbinar senang, dua telapak kecilnya meremas dan menarik-narik ujung baju Sehun sementara lelaki pucat itu hanya diam mengamati dan sesekali menahan gerak Baekhyun bila anak itu sudah melompat terlalu tinggi. "Terima kasih Sehunnie," kali ini Baekhyun melompat dan menggantung pada tubuh jangkung Sehun. Kaki-kaki pendeknya membelit erat pinggang lelaki itu sedang lengannya mengalung manja pada lehernya. Ia merunduk, malu-malu menjatuhkan kecupan di kening Sehun, "aku sayang Sehunnie" bisiknya sebelum menyembunyikan wajah meronanya pada ceruk leher Sehun sedang lelaki itu terkekeh kecil.

"Nakal! Kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa marah padamu..." 

**End**.

 **Note: Gak tau mau ngasih judul apa :'))))))**


End file.
